Las desaventura del Neko and Angel chan
by kidloco
Summary: La historia de Sakura y Kidloco en un Nuevo mundo, una dimencion parecido al de kidloco pero no lo es, donde veran como ellos tratan de vivir en ese mundo siendo cuidadores de la cuidad ademas de tener una vida estudiantil, donde Habra, romance, sex, adventura, accion y muchas lociras por parte de los dos, no soy dueno de naruto series, ni las canciones, solo la historia es mia...


**Las desaventura del Neko and Angel chan.**

**Episodio uno: La razón**

Sakura mirando la cuidad en el techo mas alto de la cuidad y luego mirando hacia donde estoy acostado y dice

"baby, estas seguro que quieres estar aquí en ves de tu cuidad natal? Desde que venimos aquí estas muy raro, no que quería ir a tu cuidad natal en ves de aquí?"

yo abriendo uno de mis ojos y la miro y sonrío y digo

"si amor, esa era mi idea pero luego de investigar y ver que este no es mi dimensión que tanto ansío y además estamos cierto modo en el pasado, y teniendo memoria del otro yo y etc., pues decidí seguir lo que el dejo, mas o menos, además quisiera seguir con mi propia vida que deje ante de irme a otra dimensión, soo porque no aquí nya"

y sonrío, ella mirándome extrañada me dice

"pero con la investigaciones que hicimos descubrimos que tu de esta dimensión murió *poniéndose triste* a los 13 años en un accidente y..

Levantándome y caminando hacia ella la abrazo y le susurro

Baby no te preocupes, yo estoy vivo y eso es importante y para continuar lo que el dejo y yo mismo cierto modo creo, ni me acuerdo, pero es algo que necesito hacerlo

"ella poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro dejando que su cabello rosado vuele por el viendo haciéndome sentir sobe mi cara"

"te amo kidloco-kun, pero ahora sabe tu nombre verdad?, porque el de la foto que estaba el documento mostraba a ti muy joven y…"

yo sonriendo y completando lo que iba a decir "y feo?"

"ella mirándome dice, no… diría cute" *blusing*

y la sobo la cabeza y digo, "naaa, no me gusto lo que vi y no quería que me viera así, nya" * mano en mi cuello* "pero desde que viajo en cada dimensión y espacio para ser héroe o solo de ayuda o de fool y creo de villano divertido hehe, pues eh cambiado tanto y pues mi edad a sido re modificado una forma que la verdad no se que edad tengo y el entrenamiento que e tenido que la verdad"

Ella mirándome con amor iba a decir algo pero no la dejo con mi dedo en su labio y ella besándolo sacándome un blush tierno

"Además, es tiempo de regresar al departamento, aún tenemos mucho que hacer ante de ir a clases"

Ella alejándose de mi dice, "clases?, como academia o escuela?"

Y respondo con una sonrisa picara

"claro y que quería hacer Sakura chan eh? Vagar por la cuidad?.. o solo ser héroe o trabajar en algo nya?

Sakura blush por eso pero continuo

"Además como te dije mi amor, quiero ser o hacer la línea de la historia que el otro yo dejo aunque no seré yo mismo en cierto modo nya"

Notando que Sakura tenía esa mirada de decirme algo y algo triste

"Así mismo hime nya, cuando nos inscribamos, yo seré kidloco o usare Aegil? Anyway y diré la misma historia de mi pasado que casi siempre uso".

Ella interrumpiendo con extrañes…

"Pero kid, ellos no creerán eso de tu vida de guerrero, peor el del Ninja ni alchemist, ni saiyan, ni cazador de fantasma ni"

La paro besándola y ella se relaja regresando el beso para luego quejarse del rompimiento del beso y le sonrío con ternura y digo algo annoy por molestarla y ella lo nota y eyeroll

"A eso voy a eso voy querida, nya…a ver donde me quede? Oh si vainilla lipstick?

Sakura blush and me golpea suavemente mi brazo, me rio y continuo

"Diré todo igual excepto lo del viaje de dimensión y todo eso que tu sabe y aun así no sabe mucho de mi por esta tonta memoria, pero será lo básico, asi dejar en paz todo

Sakura nod pero sigo

"bueno siguiendo con el plan, y tu"

ella mirándome esperando que diga algo mas cruzando sus brazos en sus pechos

"Tu mi amada cherry blosson será tu, Sakura Haruno,

Ella algo annoy me responde mientras veo sus pechos

Lo sé, lo sé, Sakura Haruno, 14 years old girl, primer curso del estudiante del colegio de kohona (es mi fanfic, tengo derecho de inventarme lol) en Japón y mejor amiga de ti, donde nos conocimos en el colegio y amigos desde el mismo día y 4 years de amistad y luego de que tuviste que cambiar de país, luego fuimos a vivir a Estados Unidos por un tiempo por tu decisión de llevarnos, a mi y mi guardiana que hizo tu guardiana ya que tu propio guardián debió quedarse por su trabajo y nuestra "guardiana" acepto ir hacia acá para una nueva vida y nuevo trabajo ya que ella es médica y toda ese"

Yo interrumpiendo ante que diga algo que pueda usar de blackmails hehe

"Nada Sakura chan nada de insultos o lo que ibas a decir".

Ella little annoy me saca la lengua y sigue

"Porque no puedo, mejor dicho podemos decir de una que somos novios?" *Sonrío y acaricio su cara* "no por ahora, luego, no quiero que nos separen, tu sabe, primer curso a y b, es annoy y no verte me moriría, te amo tanto, que no se que haría"

Ella poniéndose roja pero al mismo tiempo sonríe de felicidad, me besa asombrándome y cayendo al piso y le respondo haciéndole sonreír y moan por el beso y dice al romper el beso sacándome un moan de queja

"Lo sé, baby lo sé, lo mismo yo, se como es ese sentimiento baby, cuando no estoy contigo me siento sola, te amo mucho, pero luego podemos decirlo o me declaras en frente de todos"

Sacándome un blush por eso yo nod

"No quiero que ninguna chica vacile or flirt a ti de ninguna forma, ni que tu sea muy amigable que ya sabe como soy de celosa *pout*

Al acabar ella yo sigo al mismo tiempo

"Ni tú en tu caso no quiero nadie trate de conquistarte o flirt contigo porque como tu soy celoso, aun asi con naruto e Ino no lo eres"

Ella blush y dice, "baka eso es diferente y tu lo sabes, además baka tu anda en esa estúpida misión de harem que la verdad me da gana de mandarte a volar a la luna..

Yo gulp de eso pero digo algo nervioso pero serio.

"tu sabe que es necesario ya que como naruto somos los últimos uzumakis, y te amo bb y sin ti o los otros dos no se que hare, eres mi vida y hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y te amo Sakura chan, te amo nya"

Y yo a ti mi neko boy puuuurrrr…

Y Ella me besa de nuevo y la abrazo tiernamente, besando de regreso sintiendo el frío de Quito en nuestro cuerpo, aunque tengamos nuestra ropa de frío, aun así el frío es algo fuerte, mas si no hay mucho sol, pero por mi calor corporal el frio casi no se siente y ella ama eso parte de mi, así como de naruto, sintiendo las manos de Sakura en mi cuello empujándome hacia ella, mientra mis manos esta en su cintura, luego de unos minutos rompemos el beso y le sonrío

"Te amo Sakura chan"

Te amo too mi Neko kidloco

Yo sonrió pero sigo diciendo

"Recuerda amor, cuando empezamos nuestra misión en combatir el crimen y todo eso, tu eres

Ella dice feliz "soy Ángel y tu" guiñando su ojo

ahora yo respondiendo

" yo seré Neko, nya"

Sakura yep de felicidad diciendo "kawaii" haciéndome poner rojo pero sigo hablando

"Qué bueno que pudimos traer el anbu uniform de kohona ante de ir hacia"...

Sakura respondiéndome por mi

"A la misión en glass? Donde nos mando a este mundo opuesto?" *

y yo le respondo con unas sonrisa

"Yeah, además así podemos esconder nuestra identidad y ect, además no quiero que nos ataquen mientra estamos en clases, no es tan divertido la verdad"

Ella mirándome con curiosidad? "¿Como así?

"Hey, que te ataquen mientra esta distraído no es bueno o divertido, mas si hay inocente alrededor, no quiero ver heridos por nuestra culpa o de ellos"

Ella nod mirándome con su tierna sonrisa

"ah te entiendo, en todo y sobre eso baby, todo lo que tu decida yo te apoyare mi amor, so, pudiste conseguir lo que tenia que conseguir?"

La beso y le respondo con una sonrisa

" Yeah, pero aun me falta mas cosas, además mi shadow clones ya a terminado la mayoría del mapa,

Sakura sonríen y me abraza el brazo

"seremos el team seven, te ayudaré en todo que necesites, tratar de hacer la paz y felicidad en la cuidad y cuidar los inocentes de los delincuente para que no hagan de las suyas y ayudar a la policía y vivir nuestra vida con felicidad, mi amor" *besándome de nuevo*

'Sakura chan, i love you" *moaning*

"kidloco kun, i love you too nya… *moaning*

*Rompiendo el beso por falta de aire le digo*,

"Ok baby es tiempo de regresar a casa, mañana será un día ocupado y debemos hacer muchas cosas.

Sakura gigle diciendo con un piquito en los labios

"lo se amor, además debemos comprar grocerys también

Le sonrió poniendo mi frente con la de ella

"Ok pero yo quiero mi cherry en chocolate"

Haciéndole a Sakura ponerse roja por ese comentario recordando el pequeño juego con cherry y chocolate y golpeandolo por el embarrazing pero sonriendo

"ok pero yo como primero hahahaha"…

Hey pero yo quería ser primero…

Sorry bb pero es mi turno" *gigle*

Nos paramos entre empujones y besos y comenzamos a correr y saltar de edificio de edificio y casa en casa sin que nadie nos viera hacia nuestra casa o el supermercado o tienda, pero hacia un lado en una noche de luna llena…


End file.
